This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as liquid crystal displays may be disrupted when exposed to electric charge. If care is not taken, a display may not operate properly following exposure to charge in an electrostatic discharge event.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays with electrostatic discharge protection structures.